luckandlogicfandomcom-20200213-history
Member
, an example of a member card]] Members (メンバー Menbā) represent characters that fight for the player. Members can attack to destroy the opponent's gates, which is the primary means of winning the game. At the same time, they are placed on top of the player's own gates to protect them. Members can also be used to support the player or other members through the use of abilities. There are four types of members: logicalists, foreigners, tranceunions, and super logicalists, which matters for the purpose of trance. During the stand phase, all of your members in rest position are returned to stand position. During the main phase, member cards can be played from the hand—this action is known as mobilizing, and can be done any number of times per turn. Once per turn, tranceunion members can also be mobilized through trance; by overlapping a logicalist and foreigner or two super logicalists, you may search your hand and deck for a tranceunion and put it onto the field on those cards. The and Logic Drive abilities of your members can also be used during your main phase. Members on the field can also be moved around circles during the main phase, their position adjusted as desired. However, this does not change their stand/rest position. During the battle phase, standing members can attack by being rested. During a battle involving one of your members, your other members on the field may be moved to the intercept zone, and your member cards in your hand may be placed into the battle zone, both actions adding the member's logic to your battling member. Note that only members with the logic can intercept. If a member attacks an opposing member and wins the battle, the member (and all cards in its soul, if any) is sent to the stock zone. If a member attacks an empty circle, the gate on that circle is destroyed, and if a player's last gate is destroyed this way, the attacking player wins the game. Card Fields Card Name *Appears in a white bar along the bottom left side of the card. *You may only have up to four cards in your main deck with the same card name. *Member card names are composed of two parts. **Title, which is written in black. **Character name, which is written in white. Level *A large number appearing in the top left of the card, with the word "LEVEL" written below it. *The player must be at the same or higher level to play the card. That is, the player must have a number of cards in their level zone equal to or higher than a member card to play it. Cost *A small number appearing to the right of the card's level, with the word "COST" written to its right. Territory *Four small symbols appearing to the bottom left of the card's level. *The number of gates that the card is played on. Members with territory 1 occupy one circle. Members with territory 2 occupy two adjacent circles, and are placed between those circles. Logic *Symbols and text appearing in a gray bar below the card's territory. *The card's ability when placed in the battle zone. Flavor Text *A translucent black box appearing towards the bottom of the card's art. *Has no impact on gameplay, but gives insight into the game's world. Ability Text *A large gray box. *Describes the card's abilities. Power *A large number appearing to the bottom left of the card's ability text. *Used in the battle phase Limit *A large number to the right of the card's power. *The number of cards that you can have in the battle zone during a battle involving this member. Aura *Small symbols appearing to the right of the card's limit. *Used in combat if there is a paradox card in the battle zone or paradox zone. Covenanter *On tranceunions, small text appearing below the card's power. *On foreigners, small text in a colored box under the card's aura, next to its world. *The name of the covenanter used for trance, either logicalist or foreigner. You can still trance using foreigners of different names. Attributes *Small text in coloured boxes appearing below the card's aura. *Words describing the card. World *A symbol appearing on the bottom center of the card. *The world that the card belongs to. Color *The color of the card's frame. Soul *The effect added to a Tranceunion member when the card is in its soul. Category:Card type Category:Member